Secret Fantasies
by xXxMichaelaxXxMalfoyxXx
Summary: Hermione can't get to sleep at night, Harry finds himself in an unexpected situation and Draco get's confronted by someone you would never expect. Lemons! Read & Review!


**Hey ! This was just an idea floating in my head. I've been practicing my Third person narration :) Slightly OOC, sorry about any Grammar Mistakes, Let my know what you think!**

** This story is set after the war. Everyone has returned for their 7th year, People from the previous year are retaking their year. Hence why Ginny, and The Trio have some of the same classes! **

* * *

Hermione had been writing for the past three hours. Her hand had started to ache, and she finished off her last sentence before dropping the Feathered quill onto her long piece of parchment. She leaned back against the comfy couch located infront of the Griffindor common room fireplace. The fire glowed dimly, a few flames still flickering between the logs. The table in front of her was piled with books from various subjects, her essays that she had finally finished and her ink bottle and quill. Glad that her work was finally complete, Hermione began placing her school items back in her book bag.

As she finished placing the last few books in her bag, she took out a smaller book. One that was most definitely not a school novel. It was a romance novel. A dirty erotic Romance novel. Hermione flipped through the pages until she reached her bookmark. She pulled it out delicately, placing it on the table. She settled down on the couch, getting comfy and letting her eyes fall to the pages before her.

The story was about a girl who was in love with her best friend, and another man. A common situation, but the writing was beautiful and the plot line was delectable. The characters made Hermione emotional as she continued to read the novel. Reaching a raunchier part in the novel, Hermione could feel herself become hot and horny. She finished the rest of the chapter before placing the bookmark in place and dropping the book back in her bag.

She leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes momentarily. She imagined herself in the Protagonist's place, enthralled by two men and unable to choose. In all honesty, Hermione couldn't see herself getting into such a situation. Though the idea of having two men captivated by her sounded like a lovely idea. She had always been intrigued by the idea of a threesome.

Most common threesome's seemed to be with two woman, but after listening to the comments made by Lavender and her other housemates, she had decided against the idea. Although, if it was her and two men, she would be the center of attention and they could lavish her with pleasure. Selfish maybe, but it sounded so good. Not that Hermione planned on ever going through with this idea, but she always had a fantasy about it.

Hermione's train of thought had her feeling rather hot, she let her hand trail down her stomach slowly, slipping under her pajama bottoms. She rubbed her fingers gently up and down her lips, before let her fingers dip into her pussy. She let her legs spread out comfortably, her head laying back against the arm of the couch. Her fingers made rapid movements in and out of her pussy, while her other hand was busy playing with her nipples under her shirt. She let out a low moan, letting her self fall into her fantasy.

It would always start out as her, just doing what she's doing. She would be relaxed, usually in her bed, nude. She would pleasure herself until near orgasm and just as she was about to cum, someone would walk in on her. It was Harry. His dark green eyes filled with lust, his Black hair wild and messy as per usual. He was dressed in nothing but his red Quidditch snitch boxers. He would look down at her, his eyes lingering over her fingers laying across her wet pussy, before prowling up to her.

He would lean in for a kiss, slow and sensual, she would melt into him and then he would touch her. His fingers danced along her hip, sliding down to to meet hers. He nudged her hand out of the way, letting his graze her heat instead. He lowered himself to let his tongue glide along her clit. He repeated this action, earning him a louder moan. Suddenly, he would move away from her. He would grab her wrists, pull them above her head, and lean down and kiss her. Confused, Hermione would respond to the kiss, but her mind was on the fact that she couldn't currently move her hands away.

Distracted by the kiss, She wouldn't notice that it wasn't just the two of them in the room anymore. Another had joined their presence. Hermione would gasp when she felt a pair of hands graze along the inside of her thighs, sending shivers through out her body. She would pull back from her kiss with Harry, looking downwards to find a set of silver orbs staring back. Draco would be there looking at her, need and want in his eyes, his hands would reach her center and she wouldn't deny him as he pushed his fingers deep inside of her.

Hermione rubbed her fingers fast against her clit, her other hand kneading her breast. Soft small moans and whimpers fell from her lips as she let her imagination run wild. The fire in the common room now burned down to embers, casting nearly the entire room with shadow. Hermione felt her entire body tense, before she felt her release. She let out a loud moan as she came, collapsing against the couch.

Her body felt numb as she sat up. Exausted, Hermione pulled her book bag off the floor and traipsed up the stairs to her comfy bed. Across the room, Harry hesitated before slowly standing up from where he had been previously sitting. He had entered the common room barely ten minutes ago, walking into a scene he was not soon to forget. His best friend Hermione Granger had been laying across a couch, fingering herself as she moaned his name. She had also mentioned Draco in her mutterings and moans.

Harry Stared after Hermione for a few moments, making sure she was not coming back down for anything. Swiftly, he climbed the stairs to his own dorm. He tip toed across the room, pulling his curtains closed around his bed. He lay back against his pillows, plans forming in his mind as he thought about his best friend. 

* * *

Harry walked behind Hermione and Ginny, falling into step with Ron as they all made their way to Slughorn's Potion class. Ron was droning on and on about Quidditch, having taken over as Quidditch captain for Harry. They took their seat around a large table and pulled out books and quills. Slughorn stepped out from behind his desk and up at the students.

"Today we will be working in pairs to create a useful potion called veritaserum." Sughorn announced. then continued to recite the Partner list.. " Miss Granger you can work with Longbottom, Harry your with Malfoy, Miss Weasley with Miss Patil, Mr Weasley with Mr Blaise..."

Harry smiled towards the rest of the group before bringing all his potion supplies to the far back table occupied by Malfoy. Malfoy had grown up since the war. He appeared healthier, his skin no longer pale had returned to its normal color. He had put on some much needed weight and his blonde hair fell into a messy do. He appeared much less Hostile as well.

Harry organised his items on the desk. Preparing his parchment and quills before grabbing the list of ingredients he needed. Harry had grown accustom to Draco's lack of help in this class, so you can imagine his surprise when Draco took the ingredient list from him.

"I'll grab the ingredients. " Draco turned from Harry and walked toward the potion supplies.

Harry turned back to the table, looking at Draco's Cauldron that was set up ready to use, before sitting beside it and waiting. After a few seconds, Draco appeared from the storage room with his arms full of ingredients. Harry jumped up, grabbing a few jars from Draco before they fell. Placing everything on the table, they both sat down and began to work.

"So, you sem more polite." Harry Pointed out as he Minced supplies.  
"Well, I figure If I don't try to kill everyone, then I won't get sent to Askaban."  
"I'm surprised to even see you here!"  
"It was school or Askaban. Which would you choose." Draco said sarcastically.  
"Good point." Harry Agreed.  
"Is there a reason you are being nice to me?" Draco questioned.  
"Sort of. It's a delicate subject." Harry shrugged.  
"Now I'm curious." Draco looked up at Harry expectantly.  
"Well, Is all that Slytherin sex god crap true?"  
"Merlin Potter! Is that what has your knickers in a twist?" Draco Laughed. "It's true on the most part. Why do you ask?"  
"Well I know of someone who might be interested." Harry glanced towards Hermione across the room, his gaze not missed by Draco.  
"Granger!?" Draco stared for a moment before almost getting smacked by Harry.  
"Don't Stare you bloody idiot." Harry looked around the room, hoping no one noticed their weird exchange.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Well yeah."  
"And she just told you this?"  
"Well no, and there's something else too."  
"What do you mean no? How do you know she is interested in me then?"  
"Well I caught her, uhm, touching herself in the Common room..."

"Seriously? Saint Granger was letting loose in a public place? Hm, maybe I wouldn't mind seeing what's under that skirt. What was the other thing?"  
"Well, she want's both of us."  
"What!?"  
"Yeah, well uhm. You know she mentioned both of us..."  
"And by mention you mean?"  
"Moaned our names until she went to bed." Harry stated, glancing at Hermione once again.  
"I see." Draco appeared to be concentrating hard.  
"So, what do you want to do?" Harry stirred the potion counter clockwise, the color faded to clear indicating the potion was near done.  
"Well, why not put some of this potion to good use?" Draco suggested.  
"How?"  
"Slip it to Hermione for dinner tonight, then bring her to the room of requirement."  
"What am I supposed to tell her?"  
"You're the Chosen one, I'm sure you can think of something." Draco smirked.

"Everyone put down your supplies." Slughorn Called from the front of the room.

Harry spooned a small bit of veritaserum into a vial and slipped it into his robes just before Slughorn stopped at their table.

"Hm, seems you two have made a perfect potion." Slughorn said as he inspected their work. "10 points to each of you. "

Harry and Draco packed their schoolwork up and brought their extra supplies back to the room. Everyone else packed up their equipment as well, preparing for the next class/free period. Hermione and Ginny were waiting near the door, Ron standing beside them. Harry turned toward Draco before leaving.

"So, uh, later." Harry said awkwardly.  
"Yeah, Later." Draco nodded before making his way out of the room. 

* * *

Hermione pulled her books out of her bag and placed them on the library table. Her and Ginny had claimed squishy arm chairs in an emptier part of the library. Hermione had agreed to help Ginny with her potions assignment, plus she could use the company. While Harry and Ron were great to hang out with, it was nice to talk to another girl for once.

"So, I couldn't help but notice Harry being a little Chummy With Malfoy today." Ginny told Hermione as she began her homework.  
"Oh really? " Hermione questioned. "When was this? "  
" During Potions, you didn't notice?"  
"I know he was paired with Malfoy, but I was trying to watch my potion before Neville made it explode or something."  
"Slughorn should let us choose our own partners." Ginny sighed.  
"So what happened with Harry and Malfoy?"  
"I couldn't hear much, they were too far away. They were whispering together though and looked like they were having an important discussion."  
"What could Harry possibly want with Malfoy?"  
"Dunno." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione Furrowed her brows in fustration. Not that it should matter, but her know-it-all personality was coming out and she just had to find out what they were talking about. She tried to focus for the remainder of her free period, except the idea of Harry and Draco getting all friendy together kept her thoughts busy. She really needed to keep her mind away from her best friend and the 'Slytherin Sex God' or she was going to have a problem. Finally, she put her work away and settled back into the chair. There was no point in trying to work if she couldn't focus.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ginny questioned.  
"Yeah, just distracted." Hermione answered.  
"That's unlike you." Ginny frowned.  
"I know. "  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"Not really, It's embarrassing."  
"Oh, now you have to tell me!" Ginny exclaimed! "Please?"  
"I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."  
"Is there a reason?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And?"  
"I keep having dreams that wake me up."  
"Like nightmares?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Oh my gosh! You're having wet dreams?" Ginny Gasped loudly, causing a couple third years across the room to look over.  
"Ginny!" Hermione hushed her while shooing the third years away.  
"Well, well, I guess the Innocent Gryffindor Princess has a naughty side!" Ginny giggled.  
"Yeah, well you can keep that quiet thanks." Hermione Muttered.  
"Soo.. ? "  
"What?"  
"Who is it about?" Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly.  
"It's not exactly a who."  
"You're dreaming about threesome's? Kinky."  
"Ugh." Hermione scoffed.  
"So who are they?"  
"You'll think I'm nuts."  
"No, I won't."

"... Dr..an... Ha..." Hermione Mumbled.  
"What was that?" Ginny snickered.  
"Draco and Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth immediately.

"Merlin Hermione! You serious? You're mad!" Ginny Fell into a fit of giggles in her chair.  
"Oh Shut up, Ginny!" Hermione Whined.  
"This is hilarious. Who knew you were so sexual?"  
"No one, and I plan on keeping it that way."  
"You never want to try it?" Ginny asked curiously.  
"No! I mean yeah, it sounds great, but I don't think I could ever do it. It's just a secret Fantasy." Hermione Shrugged, grabbing her book bag and preparing to leave the library.  
"Wow Hermione." Ginny shook her head, grabbing her school stuff as well.

Ginny and Hermione left the library together and made their way to the great hall. 

* * *

That evening Hermione was lounging on the sofa nearest the fire. She had her comfy pajama's on, her warm fuzzy socks on her toes and her favorite romance novel in her lap. She was set for a night of relaxation. That was, until Harry ran up to her. His messy hair falling into his emerald eyes as he spoke.

"Hermione! I need you to come with me! Quick!" He panted, out of breath from running.  
"Why? What's the matter?" Hermione questioned as she jumped up off the sofa.  
"No time, Just come with me!" Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him as he walked through the common room.

Harry kept hold of Hermione's hand as they made their way through the halls of Hogwarts. He ignored all her questions, focusing only on avoiding teacher's and ensuring the stairs didn't change before he got to his destination. Finally, slightly out of breath, they arrived at the correct seventh floor hallway. Harry released Hermione's hand, and began pacing in front of the wall. Slowly, a dark wooden door began to materialize against the stone to reveal the entrance of the room of requirement.

"The room of requirement? Harry, I don't understand?" Hermione questioned again.

Harry Ignored her, instead he took her hand again and lead her into the room of requirement. Hermione gasped as she entered the small room. Dark Green wallpaper embossed with a golden spiraling design flowed over the walls. Centered in the middle of the back wall was a Large Four Poster Bed. The frame was a deep brown, the blanket was a beautiful gold color, with matching fluffy pillows overflowing the head of the bed. Dark Green Curtains Hung around the bed to give a sense of greater privacy.

The room was dimly lit by candles that were set on the Matching bedside tables. Lightly scattered around the floor, on top of a plush, deep brown carpet, were rose petals. The floral scent lingering in the air. Sitting on the bed, was Draco Malfoy. He sat there in a set of silver boxers. His Hair messy, his signature smirk laying on his face.

Hermione took a step back, towards the door. She looked from the Shirtless Draco to Harry, flustered. She glanced around the room, taking in the romantic setting, the two men with her. She felt aroused. This was her fantasy, she wanted this. But Could she actually do it? Could she go through with it and sleep with her best friend and past enemy? she was the Gryffindor Princess,War Hero, the Bookworm Hermione. This could ruin her reputation if it got out.

"Hermione." Harry whispered.  
"Harry?" Hermione looked at him, unsure of what to do.  
"Just say you don't want to do it." Harry told her. "If you honestly don't want it, Say so."  
"Harry, I-"  
"Say it Granger." Draco said.  
"What?" Hermione squeaked.  
"Say it." Draco repeated, getting up and walking over to her and Harry. "Say it and we can all just leave."  
"I don-" But Hermione couldn't say it. Something stopped her.  
"You can't say it can you?" Draco smirked.  
"Wha-" Hermione began, but stopped. She knew what they had done. "Veritaserum?"  
"Yeah." Harry answered sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head. They knew. They knew she wanted them both. What did she do now? She couldn't just sleep with them. It would all just be so awkward. Luckily, Hermione was saved the trouble on any decisions. Harry and Draco Each grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed. Gently, Harry pushed Hermione back onto the bed.

"Uhh...mmff" Hermione started to protest, but was cut off by Draco's lips on hers.

She immediately shut her eyes, leaning into the kiss. His lips were rough against hers, insistent and needy. She kissed him back with enthusiasm. Draco's hands were on the bed, holding himself up as he leaned over her, her body laying underneath his. Harry leaned towards her, his fingers trailing intricate designs up her sides causing her to shiver.

Draco pulled back from the kiss, pulling Hermione with him further onto the bed, until she sat in the middle. She looked up at both Harry and Draco Nervously. Harry took off his shirt and pants before he crawled behind Hermione, sitting so she sat directly between his legs. Gently, Harry began to lift Her pajama top over her head as Draco pulled off her fuzzy socks and tugged on her pajama bottoms. She lifted up a little to help take off her pajama bottoms, leaving her in only a baby pink bra and red lace undies.

Harry started to massage Hermione's shoulders so she leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling. Draco let his hands run up and down her legs, each time edging closer and closer to her underwear. After Harry had decided Hermione was sufficiently relaxed, he let his hands slip from her shoulders, to her back, un snapping her bra in a quick motion.

"Oh!" She gasped, surprised at the cool air across her breasts.

Harry tossed her bra on the floor, his hand cupping her chest and Draco slipping his fingers underneath her underwear causing Hermione to moan. Draco tugged her lace underwear off and threw it beside her bra. He brought his mouth down to her pussy, already wet and trailed his tongue in gentle circles around her clit. She moaned, closing her eyes and bucking her hips against his face. Harry began a trail of small kisses on her neck, his dick hardening and pressing into Hermione's ass.

Draco continued to make her squirm and moan under his relentless tongue. Every time she squirmed, she would press her ass harder against Harry. Hermione was panting heavily, thoroughly aroused and near orgasm when Harry decided to move her. Enough of the torture, Harry pulled away from Hermione, tugging his boxers off. His Cock sprung up, a good length and Hard at attention. Pulling Hermione's attention away from the face buried between her legs, he began to stroke himself.

Hermione, acting on a whim, pushed Draco up onto his knee's. He waited patiently as she maneuvered into the new position. She focused on Harry, looking up at him as she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. She felt Draco ,moving behind her, He spread her legs apart and slid his full length into her, causing her to moan around Harry's dick. Draco was much larger, filling her up fully.

Draco thrust into Hermione over and over, causing her to squirm and moan as she tried to focus on pleasing Harry. Harry was actually enjoying himself immensely. Hermione was bobbing her head up and down on his cock, her warm tongue carrasing his skin. Her moan's vibrated against his dick, causing him to twitch. As Draco slammed into Hermione, she took Harry deeper, causing him to groan as he released in her mouth.

Draco continued to fuck Hermione, determined to make her cum. He pulled out of her, flipping her over onto her back. He leaned into her, his tongue lavishing her pussy. She whimpered and moaned, tugging at the sheets on the bed. Slipping his fingers inside of her, Draco continued his assault on her clit and with a few more seconds Hermione was letting go.

Hermione was exaushted and stretched out on the bed, cuddling up against Harry. Draco fell onto the bed beside her, stretching out, but not joining in on the cuddle session.

"So..." Hermione began.  
"If you ever get curious or have any more wet dreams, just send me an owl. " Draco smirked. 

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Review please! ~ :)**


End file.
